


Common Ground

by bisexualr2d2



Category: Lupin III
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, D/s, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Fujiko is just kinda Fujiko, Human Furniture, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Spanking, don't worry fujiko and jigen don't touch, jigen is a cranky old man, lupin is an idiot and a brat, they do snark a lot though, well now my tags are all out of order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualr2d2/pseuds/bisexualr2d2
Summary: Fujiko and Jigen have one thing in common, and it's domming Lupin.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko
Kudos: 37





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic since pretty much the moment I entered the fandom but it just did not want to be finished. Until now.
> 
> Thank you @jlyn for beta-ing. I don't even know if you can @ people here, idk I'm tired

Jigen didn’t know what to expect when Fujiko said she wanted to discuss his relationship with Lupin somewhere private. Okay, that was a lie, he was half expecting to be drugged, kidnapped, or killed, but what he wasn’t expecting was to see Fujiko casually lounging with her feet up, and a fully nude Lupin on all fours acting as her ottoman. The stiletto heel of her thigh-high boot was digging into Lupin’s back in what appeared to be a painful manner, although if it was causing any discomfort, Lupin didn’t let it show. Instead he wore an expression that mixed heavy concentration with serenity.

“Is there a point to any of this or did you just call me in here to brag?”

“Why don’t you get over yourself and have a seat, dear?” While her tone had been conversational, the use of ‘dear’ had been more condescending than affectionate. It was no secret that the two of them didn’t get along, and the fact that they were talking at all about something unrelated to work was quite the rarity. Resisting the urge to snipe back, Jigen sat down in the chair opposite Fujiko. Now lower and closer to the two, he could see that Lupin was wearing a plug decorated with a heart-shaped jewel on the end. “I’m sure it’s clear by now that Lupin and I have a certain arrangement. He’s my little plaything and I’m his mistress. I make certain demands of him, and depending on his behavior he’s either rewarded handsomely or punished severely.”

“That’s more than I ever needed to know about the two of you. And what does this have to do with me?” Jigen slouched and crossed his legs. Whatever the two were scheming, he didn’t want any part of it.

Okay, that was another lie. Seeing Lupin behaving so submissively made him want some part of it.

“Isn’t it obvious? I know the two of you are up to something similar, or maybe Lupin just tripped and fell repeatedly and that’s why he has bruises the same width as your belt on his ass.”

“And?”

“We’re asking you to join in, asshole.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” As dry and sarcastic as his response was, Jigen couldn’t deny that he was interested. “Whatever, yeah, I’m in.”

“Perfect.” Fujiko removed her feet from Lupin’s back and leaned down to stroke his hair and speak to him, her voice raising in register as if cooing over a small animal, “darling, why don’t you go fix us some drinks? Let’s show Jigen how good you are, I know you like being a good boy.”

As Lupin stood, he revealed that he was already sporting a considerable erection. He sauntered over to the mini bar, relishing in the knowledge that both of his partners were watching him hungrily. As Lupin prepared the drinks, Fujiko’s attention turned back to Jigen.

“We should probably go over a few ground rules while he’s busy. First, I have no desire to touch or be touched by you. This was all Lupin’s idea, and I’m here to indulge him for once and not the other way around.”

_Feeling’s mutual,_ Jigen thought to himself.

“Second, I know you like to mark him up, but please, nothing that will show in public. Some of us have a reputation to maintain. I have quite the collection of implements I’m sure you’ll be interested in.”

“Third, I don’t know what sort of safeword you have worked out, but typically we’ll use _Zenigata_ , or three consecutive grunts if he’s gagged.”

“Zenigata’s your safeword?” Jigen was glad he had a drink on the way.

“I have no idea. Lupin chose it.”

“We usually just go with, I dunno, _stop_ or _no_.”

“You’re no fun.”

Before Jigen could respond, Lupin had returned with two drinks in hand: scotch on the rocks and a vodka soda. “Your drinks, Sir and Mistress.”

After distributing the drinks, Lupin knelt next to Fujiko and rest his head in her lap. Her fingers snaked through his hair, alternating between petting and tugging lightly. “You’re such a good boy for me, you know that? Are you looking forward to showing Jigen how good you are?” The way she spoke was much too saccharine and patronizing for Jigen, but it seemed to be doing wonders for Lupin, who was leaning into her touch and nuzzling her thigh as if he were starved for affection.

“May I show you how good I can be, Sir?” Lupin sat up and turned his attention to Jigen. His eyes are wide and eager, but still containing a hint of his usual mischievousness. Jigen nodded, determined to go with the flow despite not having much of a handle on the situation beyond knowing that the man he loved and the woman he ~~hated~~ begrudgingly tolerated apparently wanted to involve him in their sex life.

Lupin crawled forward on all fours and settled between Jigen’s legs. He began to gently mouth at Jigen’s cock through his trousers, occasionally licking with a broad tongue over the fabric. The sensation was only faint through the layers of fabric, but damn if the visuals weren’t appealing. He leaned back in his chair and spread his legs further, giving Lupin more access to his steadily hardening cock, which he was now pressing kisses against. Apparently satisfied with the job he’d done, Lupin rested his head on Jigen’s thigh and shot him a dreamy look, casually stroking his hand along a particularly sensitive spot on his opposite leg. 

“Shall we move this to the bedroom? There’s a hell of a lot more where that came from, I promise.” Lupin’s hand was now moving up his thigh to cup the considerable bulge in his pants. Whether it was the whiskey or the erection clouding his judgement, Jigen was growing more receptive to whatever the two were planning by the second.

“Fuckin’…. Yeah, let’s get this show on the road.” It wasn’t the most eloquent way of putting it, but yes, it was definitely time to head to the bedroom.

Lupin did his best to stay composed but was clearly giddy as he led his two partners to the master bedroom, where an impressive array of impact implements, toys, and leather restraints had been laid out on the bed. Jigen’s eyes immediately travelled to a two-pronged leather strap. He made a mental note to return to it as soon as the situation allowed it.

As Jigen was examining the wares, Lupin was kneeling for Fujiko once again as she buckled his favorite play collar around his neck. It was made of a supple leather, dyed the same red as the jacket he currently favored, with had a sturdy D-ring in the center and a hint of black velvet lining peeking out from against his skin. The bit of metal securing the D-ring to the collar was shaped like a heart, which make Jigen chuckle lightly to himself. Of course he’d gravitate towards a detail like that, he thought. Lupin is nothing if not sentimental.

“Look at you, holding still for once, almost makes me forget what a fucking brat you are.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t be such a brat if you’d fuck me like you mean it.”

“If I fucked you any harder you wouldn’t be able to walk the next day.”

“What do I need to walk for? That’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

Lupin would’ve punctuated his statement with a wink and a smile if Fujiko hadn’t yanked his head back by the hair. “Do you want to keep being mouthy or do you want to cum tonight?”

The insolent but compliant whine that escaped his lips answered her question. 

“I don’t mean to be harsh but you have to be strict with him or else nothing gets done. Spankings only encourage him at this point.” She released her grip on Lupin’s hair and pushed his head forward, throwing him off balance and teetering towards the floor. “Remember how clean the safehouse in Belize was? I made him scrub the floors three times a day or else he wasn’t allowed to see me naked.”

“I don’t think looking at my bare ass carries the same bargaining power, but I’ll keep that in mind if the dishes ever pile up. I’m still gonna fucking spank him, though.”

“Of course. He’s your slut, too.”

Fujiko excused herself to do god knows what and Lupin looked up at him with a sparkle in his eyes that meant that he knew exactly where things were headed, and that it was exactly where he wanted. 

“Bend over the bed with your ass up and your chest against the mattress if you know what’s good for you.”

Lupin couldn’t help but grin as he scrambled into position. Jigen always indulged his bad behavior in a much more pleasurable way than Fujiko did. Spankings, rough play, and facefuckings beat housework and cock cages any day of the week.

Jigen picked up the split strap he was eyeing earlier and took a moment to appreciate the view. Lupin, completely nude, quiet and compliant for once, his pert ass on display and ready for use. He slowly dragged the strap across Lupin’s cheeks to make him aware of the toy before pulling it back and striking him harshly. The yelp that he let out when leather collided with skin was delicious.

“Do you know how many of these you’re going to get?”

“No, sir. How many?”

“As many as it takes to make me satisfied.” Jigen brought down the strap again, and while Lupin didn’t react as vocally this time, it was clear that he was feeling the sting as his body stiffened. A third strike elicited a whine from him as red marks began to blossom on his skin. Jigen stopped striking Lupin to run a hand over the marks and press against the base of the plug, the tip barely grazing against Lupin’s prostate as he leaned into the pressure. “I know Fujiko likes having you trained like a dog but I’d be pretty damn disappointed if I didn’t get to punish you every once in a while,” Jigen moved his hand from Lupin’s hole back to his cheek and kneaded a handful of flesh. “Still, you look pretty cute like this.”

Lupin moaned happily at the praise and the touch but it quickly turned into a surprised squeal as Jigen brought the strap down once more. Jigen rapidly laid down a succession of strikes that were too quick to count when Fujiko reentered the room, completely nude.

“I hope you boys aren’t having too much fun without me.”

“Fujicakes!! I mean, Mistress Mine.” Lupin straightened up as best he could from his compromised position, trying to impress his mistress and drink in as much of the view as possible. Fujiko smacked his ass with her bare hand, although Jigen couldn’t tell if it was a punishment or just a bizarre form of courtesy. “I’ve been a good boy so I think we should fuck now.”

“Would a good boy be asking so directly?” The sweetly condescending tone was back. Lupin beamed up at her mischievously, possibly in hopes of earning another spanking. Instead, Fujiko hooked one finger under his collar and pulled Lupin up until he was forced onto his feet, wobbling along the way as he was forced into the new position. 

“Not that this isn’t fun to watch, but can we please just fuck? Dunno how much longer I can keep this up, so to speak.” Jigen gestured towards the bulge in his trousers as he spoke. Ah, the disadvantages of getting older.

“See, Lupin? Even Jigen knows how to ask politely.” Ignoring Lupin’s indignant sound, Fujiko turned to address Jigen. “So how would you like to do this? You could fuck his face while I ride him, that’s a classic, or you could fuck him while he fucks me, if you’d rather take his ass. Hell, you could ride his cock while I ride his face, although from what I’ve heard, you’d rather give than receive. I could even grab my strap and we could spitroast him. You’re the guest of honor, the choice is yours.”

“Anything’s fine as long as I don’t have to look at you. No offense, but the thought of watching you while I’m trying to nut isn’t getting me any harder.”

“So what? We stand back to back while Lupin jerks us off? I pull off some acrobatic stunt every time I approach your line of vision? Just close your eyes like you’re with a 90-year-old sugar daddy who promised you diamonds.”

“God, you’ll really do anything for money and jewelry.”

“Mistress? Sir? Am I allowed to have an opinion?” At this point, Lupin had gotten used to interjecting to keep Fujiko and Jigen from fighting, although he never thought he’d have to do it in the bedroom. Mostly because he never thought he’d get them both in his bedroom at the same time. “If Fujiko lies on the bed near the edge, I can kneel and lick her pussy while Jigen lies or sits under me and I ride his cock. Everyone gets a view they like and I do all the work.”

“How come Fujiko gets the bed and I get the floor?”

“Oh, just grab a pillow, you arthritic old fuck.”

Insults might have been exchanged, but the tone was more amicable this time. Lupin took that as an agreement on the position. Lupin beamed with pride as they stopped glaring at each other and turned their attention back where it belonged: on him. “Great!”

“I’ll, uhh, let the two of you get started while I undress.” Not that Jigen wasn’t experienced with having sex with clothes on, he and Lupin had had more than their fair share of fully clothed post-heist quickies, but he knew that while Lupin loved them both very much, his relationship with Fujiko was much different, and much more amorous at times, and it could be awkward (at the very least) to watch the two. And he didn’t want to get cum on his suit.

While Jigen was busy disrobing, Fujiko and Lupin cleared the toys that had been laid out on the bed, careful to keep the lube within arm’s reach for when Jigen was ready to join them. Once everything had been moved, Lupin playfully bounced onto the mattress and beckoned for Fujiko to join him. The two quickly began kissing and allowing their hands to explore each other’s familiar bodies. Fujiko couldn’t resist the urge to grasp one of Lupin’s nipples and gently roll it between her fingers, tugging and twisting as she saw fit.

“Maybe next time I could tie your hands to the headboard and see how long it takes you to come but from having your tits tortured,” she punctuated the statement by tugging particularly hard on Lupin’s nipple. “Revenge for always staring at my chest.”

“Would your breasts still want revenge if I apologized?” Lupin asked with his signature shit eating grin. “I could kiss them better. I’ll be gentle, tasteful even. I promise.”

“Really? I guess I’ll have to give you a chance, then.” Fujiko grinned back at Lupin and gently stroked his hair as he head moved towards her chest. Even if she often rebuffed his offers, she couldn’t deny that he was very good with his mouth.

Lupin cradled both of Fujiko’s breasts in his hands and gently took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking softly and running his tongue in a circle around the stiffened peak. He mimicked the motion with his thumb around her other nipple, trying to keep the sensations as symmetrical as possible. He began sucking harder and bit down lightly, teasingly grazing her nipple with his teeth as he pulled back. He ran the rough callous of his thumb over the saliva-slicked nipple as he turned his attention to its twin, repeating the process. He pulled off with a final wet pop and placed a final kiss between her breasts as he kneaded them in his hands.

“Is all forgiven?”

“For now, at least.”

It was at about this moment that Jigen had finished hanging up the last of his clothes and turned to face his partners. As soon as this caught Lupin’s attention, he bounded towards Jigen and engulfed him in an enthusiastic hug.

“Jigen’s here!”

Jigen couldn’t help but smile at Lupin’s excitement. There’s something to be said for having a partner with the self-restraint of an untrained puppy.

“C’mon, let’s get you nice and hard again so the fun can begin.” Lupin shifted from the hug to caressing his way down Jigen’s body with warm, open palms, eventually resting them on the gunman’s ass, which was surprisingly thick for his svelte figure. He couldn’t help but give a cheeky squeeze. Lupin leaned in and nipped at his ear teasingly before whispering, “I’m so glad you agreed to this.”

Jigen chucked softly to himself. Never in a thousand years would he have imagined that he’d be sharing Lupin with Fujiko in such a literal sense.

“I couldn’t exactly say no when I saw you all pretty and eager like that earlier, could I?”

“I’ll grab the lube and we’ll see just how comfortable we can make ourselves on the floor, okay?” Lupin’s tone was soft and reassuring. He knew that Jigen was uneasy, to say that least, with anything Fujiko was involved with. He gave him a final peck on the cheek before going to retrieve the lube from the nightstand and various pillows from the bed.

Once the lubricant was handy and the pillows were arranged on the floor, Jigen and Lupin both lowered themselves to the ground and Lupin straddled Jigen so they could be face to face, and their cocks head to head. Lupin was already fully erect, which would be unsurprising even if he hadn’t been keeping himself busy with Fujiko, while Jigen had fallen to half mast. Clearly, Lupin would have to remedy that. He uncapped the lube bottle and poured a generous amount into his hand, working it around his palm to warm it up. Once it was no longer shockingly cold to touch, he made fast work of coating Jigen’s cock with the slick liquid, stroking it and coaxing it to full hardness. Jigen was so focused on the sensation that he hadn’t noticed how Lupin had shifted and was resting his chin against his shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

“You’re so good to me, you know that? Once you see your cock disappear into my ass, you’ll forget Fujiko is even here. Next time we’re alone, I’ll thank you by giving you the wettest, hottest blowjob. Everything you like. I’ll tickle your balls, lick just under the head, maybe slide a few fingers up your ass if you ask nicely. I’ll be such a good little slut for you.”

Lupin knew exactly what to say to get Jigen going. There are two things that he knows how to stroke: your ego, and your cock. It didn’t hurt that his blowjobs are exactly as amazing as his bragging would imply, either.

“You better climb on top of me then, because if you keep telling me all those pretty things you’ll have quite the mess on your hands, if you know what I mean.” Jigen smirked and Lupin took the hint.

He briefly moved away from his partner to remove the plug that he had been wearing all night, making a show of sliding it in and out before discarding it completely. There was enough lubricant remaining on his hands to finger himself, stretching himself out even further. Once satisfied, he clambered back on top of Jigen and carefully positioned himself above his cock, sliding down slowly as his hole engulfed him.

Damn right, watching his cock disappear into Lupin was a satisfying sight. Jigen had been propping himself up on his elbows, but he lied back to free his arms to grip Lupin’s hips with, steadying him and establishing a slow but steady rhythm.

Now that a comfortable rhythm had been reached with one partner, it was time for Lupin to turn his attention to the feast in front of him. Fujiko’s parted thighs revealed her vulva, which was wet and rosy with arousal. She had been rubbing herself while waiting, and was now using her fingers to spread her innermost lips and grant Lupin easier access to that which he desired.  
As Lupin moved in closer, its musky scent came into focus. A broad tongued lick starting at the perineum and ending at the clitoris revealed a warm, heavy taste that might not have been reminiscent of the strawberries and champagne that Fujiko was fond of comparing herself to, but was just as luxurious.

Lupin elicited a moan from Fujiko as he swirled his tongue around her clitoris, and moaned appreciatively in return as she grabbed at his hair and pulled, all while he continued to bounce on Jigen’s cock, arching his back and holding his ass out for him to grab. He didn’t want either of his partners to feel unappreciated. Although his face was too preoccupied for him to turn and look, Lupin could feel Jigen kneading and pulling his cheeks apart, exposing him as much as possible.

The angle of Jigen’s cock hit Lupin’s prostate just right, and between the expended foreplay and the current overload of stimulation, he could feel himself drawing close to orgasm. He couldn’t resist the urge to remove his hand from the bed, where it was holding him steady, and start stroking himself. At least until Jigen noticed what he was doing and slapped it away.

“No touching. You come from this, or not at all.” Jigen’s growled as he continued to thrust into him. “I’ll pin both of your hands behind your back if I have to.”

Just thinking about Jigen asserting himself like that was enough to make him whimper. What pushed him over the edge was when Jigen sat up, propping himself up with one hand and wrapping the other around Lupin’s neck, and bit down sharply where his shoulder met his neck. It would leave a bruise for sure, but none of that mattered as Lupin came all over his own stomach.

Although the force of his orgasm was enough to knock anyone back, Lupin was determined to keep pleasuring his partners without breaking stride. He moaned against Fujiko’s lips, letting the sensation reverberate into her. Lupin knew that it was an effective technique that had elicited many positive responses in the past, and tonight was no except as the grip on his hair tightened and her toes curled. He gave her a few sweet licks, dipping his tongue inside of her to taste her as much as possible, before going back to sucking on her clit.

Jigen’s orgasm followed shortly after Lupin’s. He rode through the sensation as he thrust into Lupin, forcefully as he first came but weakening as the last of his load shot into Lupin and his cock softened. Breathlessly, he let his body fall back against the pillowed floor beneath him. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked back up at Lupin, who was still doing his damnedest to please Fujiko in his post-orgasmic haze.

“Goddammit woman, he’ll drown himself in your pussy if you don’t let him breathe soon.” Jigen panted.

Hearing Jigen’s voice, Fujiko loosened her grip on Lupin’s hair and gently pushed him out from between her legs.

“Oh, I came ages ago.” Her tone was nonchalant. She sat up to look at the others and crossed her legs. “I’m actually pretty quiet in bed when I don’t feel the need to put on the whole porn star act. I just didn’t want him to stop eating me out.”

“I can continue!”

“No, you’ve done a spectacular job and I’m good for tonight.” She ruffled her hand through his hair before smoothing it back out affectionately. “I need a shower. It smells too much like cum in here. Need me to grab a towel for the two of you?”

“A towel is great, yeah. Or a washcloth. Maybe wet it a bit, I think some of the cum on my stomach is starting to dry.”

Fujiko acknowledged the request with a nod and sauntered out of the room. She tossed a lightly wettened washcloth to the boys and went about showering. Lupin caught the cloth and began cleaning himself off.

“This might be easier if your dick wasn’t still in my ass.”

Jigen grumbled apologetically and withdrew himself from Lupin’s hole, being careful not to move too fast.

“So what, she just takes off after this?”

“She knows I have you to take care of me. Besides, neither of you would be in the mood for snuggles and pillow talk with the other around.” Lupin finished wiping down his stomach and gave his semen-filled hole a once over before handing the washcloth to Jigen.

“Thanks.” Jigen’s tone was both sincere and sarcastic at the same time, as the washcloth was still suitable for cleaning off with, but it was considerably soiled with both of their seeds. “Do an old man a favor and move this up to the bed?”

Lupin stood and helped Jigen off of the floor, leading as the both climbed into bed and curled up beside one another.

“Just how many pillows does this bed have, anyway?”

“Oh, I took about half of them from Goemon. He was giving one of his lectures about how he eschews modern notions of comfort and that more than one pillow is a needless indulgence, so... fuck it, figured he wouldn’t miss them if I grabbed a few.”

Jigen chuckled to himself and pressed a kiss where he had bitten Lupin earlier. “Man, everything insults that guy’s honor. Comfort. Whiskey. Clothes that cover his nipples. He’d probably freak if he found out about all the useless shit you can find the on the internet.”

“Eh, he gets away with that kinda thing. Especially since he doesn’t wear clothes that cover his nipples.” Lupin leaned in to the touch and wrapped an arm around Jigen, pulling him closer as they cuddled. “Almost makes me want to invite him along next time I plan something like this.”

“Who said there’d be a next time?” Jigen playfully shoved Lupin, but quickly settled back against Lupin’s body.

“C’mon, you enjoyed yourself. I know you and Fujiko don’t always get along, but deep down, I think you like each other. I think you care.”

“Never accuse me of something like that again or I’m shooting your dick off,” Jigen said in a mock-serious tone. “but yeah, I enjoyed myself.”

“I knew you would.”

The two dozed off, safe and warm in each other’s embrace. Jigen hated to acknowledge it, but he and Fujiko did have common ground. And it was Lupin.


End file.
